bibledatafandomcom-20200215-history
Mary (Mother of Jesus)
This article is about the virgin and Jesus' mother. You may be looking for or another . Mary was the virgin mother of of Nazareth, who had been conceived by the Spirit of . She was the wife of a carpenter, , son of Jacob. She was with Jesus at a wedding in , and had authority over the servants there. She was often seen accompanied by the brothers of Jesus and did not have much contact with him during most of his ministry. During the week before Jesus' death, she was seen with a group of women associated with the disciples, including her sister-in-law, Mary, wife of Clopas, As He was dying on the cross, Jesus commended her into the care of John, his dearest friend from among the disciples. She became a member of the first assembly of believers in Jerusalem during John's tenure there along with the other apostles. Her son James Gal. 1:19; Matt. 13:55; Mark 6:3 became the leader of that large assembly Acts 15:13; 21:19. Biography Early Life and Family Mary was born in Roman province of Judea, during the reign of Augustus, first emperor of Rome. She was a relative of , Luke 1:36 a Levite of the house of Aaron. Luke 1:5 In some way, then, her heritage was linked to the Levites, the priestly class of the Jews. It is not clear whether this was through her mother or father, but the inclusion of two genealogies for Jesus strongly suggests a "legal" line and a blood relationship. For Jesus to be the promised "Son of David," one of those genealogies logically must be for Mary. Luke, in his detailed account, gives a genealogy all the way back to Adam. In those details, he is clear to point out Jesus "being (as was supposed) the son of Joseph" was descended from Heli (Eli). In Matthew's account, Joseph is stated to be the "husband of Mary" and that Jacob begat him. In Luke's account, the lineage goes back to Nathan rather than to Solomon (the chosen son). In this way, Jesus is separate from the cursed line of Jeconiah (aka Jehoiachin). Not having Joseph's seed, but rather adopted, Jesus had a legal right to a throne that had been lost. This leaves very real possibility that Eli was Mary's father. Mary is said to have a "sister" by the name of Mary, "she who was of Clopas John 19:25." This "Mary of Clopas" is most likely his wife. Since Mary (Heb: Myriam) was a common name, but hardly shared by blood relations, this "sister" was most likely Mary's sister-in-law. If Clopas (=Heb: Khalphi; Gr: Alpheaus?) were Mary's brother, then the Apostle James the Less (and maybe Matthew as well), could have been her nephews. Mother of the Messiah At a young age, Mary became engaged to to be married to a carpenter named Joseph, son of Jacob, in the town of Nazareth. Before they could be married, , an sent by God, appeared to her and announced that she would bear a child that would be conceived by the Spirit of God. This child was to rule the people of God. Luke 1:26-38 Gabriel also told her that her close relative Elizabeth, though old, was to also bearing a child. Due to this, she traveled to Judea to visit Elizabeth. When she arrived, , the child in Elizabeth's womb, jumped and Elizabeth realized that Mary was blessed because of her yet "invisible" child that she was carrying. Luke 1:39-45 Having heard Elizabeth's words, Mary worshiped God in song. After staying with Elizabeth for three months she returned home to Nazareth. Luke 1:46-56 When Caesar Augustus ordered a census to be taken in all the provinces of , all inhabitants were required to register in their home districts. During this time Mary and her betrothed went down to Bethlehem to register for the census. Luke 2:1-5 By the time they arrived at Bethlehem, the time for Marry to give birth to Jesus had come. Therefore she gave birth to her son, wrapping him in binding strips and placing him in an availabe manger (feeding trough). Luke 2:6-7 A week later, Mary presented Jesus to be circumcised and named according to the name given to Joseph by the angel: Jesus (meaning either "He saves" or "Yah saves") Luke 2:21. After another 32 days, having fulfilled the law concerning her 40 days of purification Luke 2:22-24, she returned to a temporary home in Bethlehem. Sometimes later, after several magi came by with gifts for Jesus Matt. 2:11, Joseph was warned in a dream that Herod was jealous Matt. 2:13-14. Joseph and Mary, with the child, fled to Egypt for a time. After Herod the Great was dead, the family returned to Nazareth where the family re-established itself Matt. 2:19-23. When Jesus was twelve, Mary would discover his potential as a leader and teacher. She "lost" her firstborn son for a few days when he stayed behind in the temple after the yearly pilgrimage to Jerusalem had ended Luke 2:42-50. As Jesus grew, Mary was there by his side. At some point, her husband Joseph died, for during Jesus' ministry he is not mentioned Matt. 13:55; Mark 6:3. It is probable that she remain a widow, under the care of Jesus as he carried on Joseph's work as a carpenter. At the beginning of her son's ministry she served as mistress of a wedding party in Cana, telling the servants there to do as Jesus commanded of them John 2:1-5. Disciple of Jesus Mostly in the background for much of her son's earthly ministry, Mary was one of the few that stayed near him when he was dying on the cross. As he was dying, Jesus put his mother under the care of his best friend, John. After he died, she followed the faithful followers who had taken his body for quick burial Matt. 27:59-60; Luke 23:53; John 19:42. Having seen where Jesus was buried, she and the other women prepared spices to anoint the body, but did not venture out on the Sabbath day Luke 23:55-56. When they arrived early on the first day of the week, they found that the heavy stone had been rolled out of the way to reveal an empty grave. To their astonishment, two angels declared that Jesus had been raised from the dead. When they ran to tell the disciples, they were laughed at Luke 24:1-6. However, after having seen and talked to their risen Savior, they watched as he ascended into heaven. He had given them instructions to go into Jerusalem and await the promised coming of the Holy Spirit↑ . There, on the day of Pentecost, Mary and the other disciples experienced the Spirit of God -- not as a dove, but as fire and wind Acts 2:1-3. From that point on, Mary accompanied John as she would her own son. Legacy The fact that Mary's death is not recorded in the Acts or the epistles is not unusual, for not many deaths are recorded. All that is known from the record is that Jesus turned the care of his mother over to John, the beloved disciple. The level of detail in Luke's gospel surrounding not only the birth of , but also the annunciation of the nature of the pregnancy, indicates that the evangelist interviewed Mary in the process of writing the gospel. Since Luke was a companion of Paul during his missionary journeys, he would have conducted interviews after the mid 40's. If this is the case, Mary lived to be at least 60 years old. Mary's recorded "song" displays a recognition of her standing before God. She sees herself in the need of a savior, with the attitude of a servant to her master. She understands God to be both judge of the proud and provider for the weak Luke 1:46-55. For much of her life she demonstrated a quiet dedication to her family, even to the extent of agreeing with her children against Jesus Mark 3:21, 31. But after the Resurrection, she is found with the rest of the 120 awaiting the coming of the Holy SpiritActs 1:1-14. Verses zh:聖母瑪利亞